


Paper People

by Kingalexdreaming



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Moving On, Sad, can read as romantic or platonic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingalexdreaming/pseuds/Kingalexdreaming
Summary: Hank finds him in the backyard, tightly clutching a small box of cut-up paper people and pink flowers.





	Paper People

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short. Whoops.
> 
> I wrote this in a not-so-great mood sooooooo it's not exactly happy or edited.

Hank finds him in the backyard, tightly clutching a small box of cut-up paper people and pink flowers. An expression of guilt and slight fear graced his face and his warm brown eyes stared everywhere but him.

Hank looked out, watching brown and red leaves crumble around them both before stepping forward and joining him.

Reaching in the box, he pulled out a headless paper person, rubbing his thumb over frantic scribble. Hank took it from him, sighing as he read the name. 

"I-" Hank shushed him, dropping his knees into the dirt just shy of the small hole Connor obviously dug. Without a word, he released the small paper person and they both watched it flutter down gently.

Connor sat besides him, despite the wet mud he would normally avoid, and placed the brown cardboard box inbetween them. 

Together, they buried names of devia- no. People.

Daniel. Traci. Alice. Rupert. Kara. Simon.

Eventually, Hank stopped reading, eager to get it over with and hopefully put some of Connor's pain to rest. As he pushed the dirt back over the small hole, careful fingers tugged on his sleeve.

Connor pressed himself into the nook of Hank's neck, tears wetting the collar of his jacket. 

Hank pulled him close, carding fingers through his brown hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! 
> 
> if you ever want to talk about anything (I mean anything) or send me prompts, I'm on tumblr and twitter with the same username.


End file.
